Unexpected
by Firestorm816
Summary: Bella was in a terrible accident 90 years ago. Now she is a vampire. What happens when she reunites with her Best Friend and discovers she's a vampire too? And what happens when she meets her best friend's family? R&R! Bad summary.
1. Preface

**AN: I thought of this idea and decided to write it. I'm very excited about this story I MIGHT put ****A New Town**** on hold to write this, but maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Unexpected**

**Preface**

My name is Isabella-Bella for short-Swan. I am 108 years old.

I know what your thinking, I can't be 108. But I am.

90 years ago I was in a terrible accident where I broke every bone in my body, and was put on my death bed. My best friend, Alice Brandon was in the accident too. We didn't find her.

I was found by a very unusual man named Charlie Swan.

Charlie tried to keep me alive, but I was basically ripped apart.

So that left Charlie with two choices. Leave me for death or Eternal Damnation.

You see, when I said Charlie is an unusual man, I wasn't joking.

Charlie is a 380 year-old Vampire.

Yea, I said Vampire. So when Charlie found me he was forced to turn me too.


	2. Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Unexpected: Chapter 1 - Forks**

Now I live with Charlie and his wife Renee in Forks, Washington. Forks is a small town with only roughly 3,00 people living there. Today is our first day here and my first day at Forks high school.

We have a lot of money, with Charlie being a lawyer. Which is ironic, his gift is being able to tell when someone is lying or not. Renee can control electricity, and I have telekinesis, I'm telepathic and a fire starter.

Charlie says I got dealt the 'powerful hand' because I have so many powers.

After we unpacked I had to get ready for school. I decided to put on my black zip up boots, jeans a dark blue sweater and a black jacket.

I rode to school in my black Jaguar Charlie had gotten me for Christmas last year, I loved it.

I got to the school in under a minute, which wasn't surprising at the speed I was going.

My first few classes weren't so bad, except for a couple of annoying boy named Mike and Eric who kept following me around like puppy dogs.

I finally said to them " Um, can I talk to you guys later? I kinda want to be by myself right now."

"Fine" they said sadly.

When I got to lunch I got food even though I didn't eat and was walking to find a table when I saw a group of kids who I knew were Vampires just by looking at them. But that wasn't why I stared in the middle of them, a short pixie-like girl with black hair I would know anywhere looked at me.

It was Alice.


	3. Catching Up

**AN: In case I gave anyone the wrong idea, this is NOT a Alice/Bella romance. They're just really close friends.**

**Unexpected**

**Ch. 2- Catching Up**

"Alice?!" I yelled.

"Bella?"

I ran up to her. " Oh my god! I thought you were dead! Well I guess you are but still I can't believe it!" she squealed.

_It looks like the new girl knows the Cullen's. _Thought a girl named Lauren.

"Oh my gosh! You have to sit with us! We have a lot to talk about!" Alice exclaimed.

She led me to the table of Vampires. " Guys this is Bella. It's a long story." said Alice.

They looked at her like she was crazy. At the table there was a big, burly guy with brown hair, a very beautiful girl with long blond hair, a tall, lanky boy with shaggy honey blond hair, and a more boyish one with untidy bronze-colored hair.

I was still in shock over finding my best friend that I thought was dead that it took me a moment to say "Hi."

The blond girl stood up and said " Hi, I'm Rosalie." I smiled at her.

The burly guy was next and he pulled me into a bear hug. " Hi I'm Emmett. Alice has told us a lot about you! You're best friends right?" he said.

" Yeah." I said.

Next was the blond guy. " Hi, I'm Jasper. Alice has told me a lot about you." he said.

"I'm Bella, as Alice told you." I said.

Last was the guy with the bronze-colored hair. " Hello I'm Edward Cullen." he said.

I held out my hand and he took it, and kissed it. I'm glad I'm not human anymore or I would have blushed dark red.

"Bella Swan" I said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Bella sit down! We have to talk!" Alice exclaimed.

I sat down in between Edward and Alice. Jasper was on the other side of Alice and Emmett on the other side of Edward, and Rosalie on the other side of him.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked me.

"After the accident I had so much snow on me that it broke all my bones" I explained.

The accident Alice and I were in was an Avalanche. We were hiking in Alaska and it just started to come down on us.

_That shouldn't have happened to her._ Thought Edward. I smiled at him.

" I was found by Charlie Swan he was…hunting and he found me and turned me and now I live with him and his wife Renee." I finished telling them my life story.

"Wow." they said. There was an awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"What happened to you Alice?" I asked.

" Well I was pretty much in the state you said you were in. Carlisle Cullen found me and turned me. He took me back to his family." She explained.

"I'm just glad your alive! Well I guess your not alive but I'm glad to see you in um…. One piece." I said. **AN: Just a little inside joke.**

" Yeah you too."

"Who are you dating?" I asked.

" Actually. I'm married to Jasper." she said.

" Married?!" I very nearly shouted.

"Shh." Jasper warned. "Sorry"

He nodded.

" Yeah and Rosalie and Emmett are married." "Edward's single." Alice giggled.

" So am I. It's kind of difficult to have a relationship when you are immortal and you want to eat your boyfriend." I joked.

They all laughed at that. I got a mental image of me biting some guys head off from Emmett.

"Ew." I said.

A_lready warming up to the Cullen's _I heard someone think.

I rolled my eyes. " What?" Rosalie asked me.

" Just things people are thinking." Edward answered for me.

" Yeah, wait how do you know?" I asked curiously.

" I can read minds." he said.

"Really? So can I. What else can you do?" I asked.

"Well I'm the fastest but besides that just the usual." he said nonchalantly.

" What else can you do?" he said, using my words from before.

" I'm pyrokinetic, and I have telekinises." I said. _We have a lot in common _I thought.

"I'm the fastest in my family too. We have a lot in common." I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes we do.I can't read your mind for some strange reason though." he said.

_Wow she is beautiful. Ugh why can't I read her mind! _he thought.

"I can read your's though." I said, smirking.

_She can? Oh crap. _he thought. I laughed.

Alice cleared her throat. " Oh sorry. What is your gift Alice?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

She didn't seem to notice. " I can see visions of the feature, Jasper can feel and control people's emotions, Emmett's gift is strength, Rose's is beauty, and you already know all about Edward." she said. Edward looked at Alice with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah. That's so suit you all." I said.

Just then the bell rang for our next class. Time flew.

"Bella! You have to come over our house after school. I already saw it, Edward will drive you over there while I take your Jaguar to your house,and we'll take Emmett's jeep." she ordered.

I laughed. " Ok, all mighty Alice." I said sarcastically. " Bye." I said, and threw my uneaten lunch away.

_That was an interesting lunch hour! I can't believe she's alive, and married! And undead! Well off to biology._ I thought.

**AN: There happy? Ch. 2 Yes? No? R&R!**


	4. Unbelievable

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, been very busy =). And I changed my Pen Name, it is now Edward-bites-pillows816 obviously.**

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3- Unbelievable**

Bella POV

.God. I can't believe it! Alice is alive! And married! And a vampire!

What an interesting lunch. Wait until Charlie hears about this!

My next class was Biology with Mr. Banner. When I walked in I noticed the only open seat was next too…Edward. At least I knew him. I was staring at him, and he looked up and smiled at me. I looked down, letting my hair conceal my face, embarrassed.

As I went to sit by him I could feel eyes on me and I turned around to see Mike. Class hadn't started yet so of course he decided to talk to me.

" Hey Bella, I was wondering… Are you busy Friday night?" he asked

" Sorry Mike, I'm busy on Friday."

"Oh, how about Saturday then?" he sounded hopeful.

" Nope. Busy then too." I said, popping my lips on the p.

" Sunday?" He just didn't get it.

" Sorry Mike, I'm busy most nights." and with that I walked to my seat, leaving a dejected Mike behind me. Edward was laughing at my recent encounter.

"Already got Newton asking you out eh?" he asked

"I wish he wouldn't, it's quite annoying." I replied.

Then class started. Mr. Banner was telling us some boring lecture and I was staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular trying to drone out the annoying thoughts of people. Under the table I was snapping my fingers, making a flame then defusing it, like a lighter.

I looked over at Edward to see him look quickly away. Just for fun I decided to read his mind _Why can't I read her mind? Oh well she is pretty… Crap! She saw me staring at her Crap! She is probably reading my mind right now… _I laughed quietly to myself. Mr. Banner kept going on and on so I kept snapping my fingers and staring at the cracks on the walls.

" You know, you ought to be careful, someone might notice you making flames with your fingers." Edward whispered too quietly for human ears.

"I guess you're right." I said, and stopped with my flames. He chuckled and turned back to Mr. Banner.

Finally, the bell rang. " See you in the parking lot." Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered then shook my head, he should not be able to have this effect on me. 

My last class was Gym. I was in no hurry to be the center of attention when I can do 50 push ups in 5 seconds and don't break a sweat, or when I am ahead of everyone who's running at full speed when I'm not even jogging.

I hurried up and got dressed for Gym, then did the stupid class then got back into my other clothes and got my stuff. 

When I was in the parking lot I saw Edward leaning against the silver Volvo. I looked around for my Jaguar but it was already gone. How Alice got it started without my keys was beyond me, but she was Alice.

" Hello again." I said.

" Hello." Edward greeted me.

" So this is your car." I said stupidly

He laughed quietly " Yeah, I guess it is."

"Hmm…. So your sisters and brothers left already?" I asked.

"Yeah, They are probably almost to the house already." he replied.

" So I guess we should get going…" he added.

I nodded and went around to the passenger door but Edward got there first and opened it for me.

" Um, Thanks." I said.

"Sure"

He was back in his seat and driving before I could get my seat belt on. _Wow he's pretty fast even for a vampire, I was usually way faster than this, but I guess he did distract me a little…Ugh Bella! You just met him. _I scolded myself.

He drove pretty fast like all vampires, so I wasn't surprised when we got to his house five minutes later.

" Wow." I said. It was beautiful, It was huge and white, with gigantic glass windows everywhere. 

When we got in there I was immediately greeted by Alice and her brothers and sister, along with two other vampires whom I assumed to be Carlisle and Esme.

" Hello Bella, I'm Esme. Alice has told us so much about you." said the one I thought was Esme.

Then a blond man came up and shook my hand. " Hey Bella , nice to finally meet you. My name is Carlisle and this is my family." he gestured toward everyone who all had huge, goofy smiles on their faces. Then their eyes moved next to me. I followed their eyes to see Edward standing next to me, staring again. I looked away at the same time he did.

"OMG Bella! We have to go shopping together!" exclaimed Alice suddenly.

" Alice, I haven't seen you in 90 years and all you can think about is shopping?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep!" she squealed

" Unbelievable" I murmured.

"Bella, You should introduce us to your family, we would love to meet them." Esme said.

" I'm sure Charlie and Renee would love that." I said.

Just then my cell phone rang. " Speaking of Charlie…" I muttered.

I answered my phone.

"Hello Charlie." I said.

"Bella, Where're you? Your Jaguar is here, but you aren't." 

" Well…." I explained what happened.

"Oh, well then. Should Renee and I come to meet them?" he asked.

" I think they would like that ."

" Ok, see you in a few Bells."

"Bye Charlie."

I put my phone away. 

" Bell-a." whined Alice

"Al-ice" I whined back, she stuck her pale tongue out at me.

I sighed in defeat. " Fine"

"Thanks Bella!" She dragged me to her room with Rosalie close behind. 

**AN: There's Chapter 3, I wrote it quickly so I'm sorry if it's not my best chapter. And a big thanks to WannaxBexCullen for her wonderful idea! Thanks girl, you rock!**


	5. Meet The Parents

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in soo long!! School is killing me! And I probably already have lost a lot of readers because I put A New Town on hold! So I'm sorry. Also, I put up a preview of another story I'm going to write on my profile. If you've read Maximum Ride, check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot for this story.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4- Meet the Parents**

When Alice and Rosalie dragged me to Alice's room, they immediately sat me down in a chair, and began to give me a makeover. They call it, "Bella Barbie". As much as I missed Alice, I would have NEVER missed her makeovers. I sit there for hours, and not that I don't look gorgeous afterwards, but it's not really worth it.

"Bella! Quit twitching! Gosh, you'd think after being a vampire for 90 years you would have established being one!" Alice complained.

"Well, you wanted to play "Bella Barbie"!" I said.

"Yes, and look at yourself!" She said, gesturing to my blue dress and hair that they finished.

"Yeah, Bella! I mean you looked gorgeous before, but Now…" Rose trailed off.

I sighed. I had to admit, I did look beautiful. Alice whispered something to Rose that I didn't hear, because I was to busy marveling over myself.

**Alice POV**

"Bella! Quit twitching! Gosh , you'd think after being a vampire for 90 years you would have established to being one!" I complained.

"Well, you wanted to play "Bella Barbie"!" she said.

"Yes, and look at yourself!" I said, gesturing to her She did look beautiful, Rose and I did excellent work.

"Yeah, Bella! I mean you looked gorgeous before but Now…" Rose trailed off. Bella sighed and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Think Edward will like it?" I whispered to Rosalie. She nodded her head about a thousand times, smiling widely.

I smiled back at her.

"Come on, Bella! Let's show the rest of the family!" I said.

She nodded her head. I took her hand, and we walked out of my room, and dramatically walked down the stairs. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward, and Rose and I smiled, while Bella looked down, embarrassed.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Jasper picked me up by my waist and kissed me. "You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at him. I realized he was still holding me, looking at me adoringly. I giggled and he put me down.

**Bella POV**

As we descended down the stairs, I heard Edward make a sharp intake of breath. I looked down, did I really look _that_ bad? I walked up and smiled at him. He stared at me for about five minutes. I actually had to wave my hand in front of his face to bring him back down to Earth. He shook his head, mumbling something unintelligible.

"So, aren't we going to go meet Bella's family?" Emmett asked. "Let's go!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to my house Charlie and Renee were at the door waiting for me. When she saw all the people I was with they gasped in surprise.

_Umm… Bella? They aren't humans… right? _Charlie thought. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and then answer for me.

"No Sir, we aren't." I saw Charlie's brow pucker in concentration and then even out. I smiled, he was our personal polygraph machine.

"Well then, come on in!" Renee said, smiling. She led us all into our living room, Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme taking the loveseats. Alice and Jasper stood behind the couch, holding each other, while Emmett and Rosalie sat together on the couch. So Edward and I stood next to our parents, facing each other.

Carlisle and Charlie talked about their families and how they got where they are, and I blocked out all of their thoughts except for Edward's, just for fun.

_Ugh.. Gross Emmett, keep your thoughts too yourself. Shut up… _he was thinking. I laughed out loud, making sure too keep away from Emmett's mind. Charlie and Renee ignored my outburst, they were used to people's thoughts making me laugh. But everyone else stared at me in shock. I dismissed them with a wave of my hand.

I decided to listen to the conversation. Alice was talking. " I know! Renee, it's so amazing that we've met again. I've missed her so much!" I smiled, glad to have my best friend back.

"Yes, Alice. Bella has talked about you many times. She was heartbroken when I found her and she thought you were… um… But thanks that wasn't the case, right?" Charlie said.

"Yes, good luck." I said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Ok I hope that was an OK chapter. Thank you soo much for your reviews and support and I hope you are satisfied. If you have any ideas or questions feel free to tell me in a review and I'll be sure to take them into mind. Also, please vote on my poll, it would help me a lot.**


	6. The Hunt

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, and I probably wont for a bit after this. For the next two weeks, every student in my state is taking a HUGE test, and it's very important, so I'll need to spend like all my free time studying. I hope this chapter is OK, I'm not really sure where this story is going, which is why I'm so surprised that people like it so much. So BIG thanks to all my reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Twilight.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5- The Hunt**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We had chatted so much that we didn't realize that the sun was just coming up. It was Saturday ,though, and we had no school. Charlie and Carlisle were due at work, Charlie had a case involving a man who was involved in a murder, or was being accused of being involved.

After Charlie and Carlisle had left, an awkward silence enveloped the room. I was the first one too break it. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Me, you, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are going to go hunting, Renee and Esme are going to stay here." Alice answered, having just had a vision.

"OK," everyone said in unison.

"Wait, Alice, I can't hunt in this." I said, gesturing to the gorgeous Rose and her had made me wear. They nodded, agreeing with me.

"Come on then! Let's get dressed." Rosalie exclaimed, grabbing mine and Alice's hands and running back upstairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we came back down I was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and boots with heels. Alice was crazy for letting me borrow them for HUNTING.

We were going to a place called Goat rocks. There were supposed to be mountain lions and bears there. We were riding in two cars, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, and I uncomfortably, was riding alone with Edward in his Volvo. I had taken a special liking to him since we met, and it embarrassed me. What would Alice think? I haven't been back with her again for two days and already I'm crushing on her brother!

"So, do you want to listen to any music?" Edward asked uneasily.

"Um… Sure." I replied. "Anything." He reached behind him to the backseat and pulled out a CD. His hand was incredibly fast, and I didn't get to see the cover before the CD was in the player. A smile crept onto my face as I recognized the familiar tune. I began to hum along, tapping my fingers on my knee as I would on a piano.

"You know Clair de Lune?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely, I learned how to play the piano a few years back, and this was always my favorite song to play." I said, now shy.

"Really? This is my favorite song too." he replied. I gave him a brief nod and a small smile, and then it was quiet the rest of the way to the rocks.

____________________________

"Watch this." Alice said, and went into vision-mode. I waited, and when she came out of it, she was smiling. "Northwest, mountain lion." she said proudly.

"I'll get it." Edward said, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hey! You owe me for that!" Alice yelled after him. Alice rolled her eyes, and motioned for me to come join her. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were off somewhere else in the mountains, and it was just me and her.

"We've been here before. It's packed." she said appreciatively.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. She was right. I could smell at least 7 different types of animals.

I stayed like that for a while, then let my senses take over.

I started to run west. I could smell lion, and I wanted it.

Quickly, I stopped behind a tree, and spotted the huge cat preparing to spring onto a hare. I waited until it was distracted, then tackled it, and broke it's neck without much struggle. I bit into it's neck, tasting the warm, red liquid pour into my mouth with satisfaction.

When it was drained, I threw the body off of myself, and stood up. I had gotten used to this diet, and it wasn't such a disgusting fallback to being immortal anymore.

I smelled something. North. I sped off in that direction.

When I did, I came to a clearing, there was a bear, it was sleeping in the clearing; an easy catch. I crouched down, and began to stalk it. When I leaped, something knocked into me mid-air, and the sound was like two buildings collapsing onto each other. The impact sent me and the thing rolling down a mountainside, and when the elevation finally flattened out, I was on top of something. It was Edward.

**AN: pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!**


End file.
